The Mix
by Bloody Rose 2
Summary: Bella was just your ordinary pokemon trainer until she met a kid that would change her life. The cullens will come later I promise. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR TWILIGHT
1. Prologue

Bella's p.o.v.

I was heading towards Floaroma town and as I was walking through the woods I heard a groan 'who's that?' I followed the sound and I went around a tree and I saw a boy around twenty-two. I walked over to him and knelt down next to him, I saw that he was gripping his stomach like it was hurting "hey, are you alright?" I saw his eyes open and I could see the pain in them "I need blood" I gave him a confused look "I'm a mix breed and because of what I am I need blood" he was opening up to me.

I set next to him and I gave him my wrist, he grabbed it and pulled it close to his mouth. He bit into my wrist and it hurt but I stayed quiet after a few minutes he pulled back, I watched curious as he licked up the blood once he was done he pulled back and I was shocked to see that he had somehow healed the bite "thank you" I smiled "your welcome, I'm Bella by the way" he smiled "I'm Jagger" I got up and he did to "where are you going to go?" I asked he shrugged "I don't know, I don't really have a place to go in this world but I didn't have a place in my home world" I was confused.

He noticed "I live in a world where their are cats and dogs not one pokemon to be found. In my world we have Vampires and Werewolves. Pixies, Fairies, Demons, Angels, Arc Angels, Shape Shifters and lots of other creatures. I was changed into a mix breed and I was not accepted for it" I saw the sadness in his eyes so I hugged him tightly and put my head on his back. I felt him stiffen before he relaxed I felt him turn and wrap his arms around me and he put his head on my shoulder "well I don't care what you are, your still a very nice person and I would like it if you would travel with me" I said.

I felt him pull back so I looked at him and he was smiling "I would love to come with you" I smiled "lets go, I know a place not to far from here where I was going to stop so that I wouldn't get rained on. It's the perfect place to rest for a while" I grabbed his hand and we ran until I found the cave, we ran into it and it was starting to rain just after we got in. I took off my back pack and found the sleeping bag. I laid it out and looked for some small rocks to make a fire pit, then once I had the pit I took some news paper out of my bag and started looking for small sticks.

When I got back I had enough sticks, twigs and wood pieces to last the night. I put a log in the pit then I put some twigs on it then I took a piece of paper and I took my lighter and lit it then I put it on the log with the twigs and I put the rest on as the fire grew until all the wood was on there then I unrolled the sleeping bag and yawned. I saw that Jagger was sitting by the door and I saw that he was sad about something so I got up and walked over so I could sit next to him.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me "you okay? you look sad" he sighed "I'm fine, just wondering when we'll split" I knew he thought I was going to leave him, I put my head on his shoulder "I ain't gonna leave you that's for sure" I smiled "now why don't you come over to the fire" I said getting up, I walked back over and set on the sleeping bag, a few minutes later he came and set next to me, I leaned on his shoulder since I was getting tired.

He could tell that I was sleepy and he put me in the sleeping bag before he could leave I grabbed his hand "don't go big brother" I had whispered tiredly, he smiled and slipped in next to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his face in the crook of my neck, I sighed happily and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Home and the Show

Bella's p.o.v.

I sighed as I woke up to the moon light 'well I guess I'll have to leave today' I smiled at the thought. I got up and went into my closet, I got the box locked case from the bottom of my closet and I opened it up. I took out the belt that had all 539 of my Pokemon. I smiled and put the belt on and grabbed the back pack in the very back. I stood and went to the window, I jumped out and since it was Saturday Charlie was gone, fishing since early this morning. I ran threw the trees and I stopped just a few miles from where Victoria would attack.

I took the knife out of my pocket and opened it, I slit my left palm then my right. I put the pocket knife away and I forced the wind to blow in the direction of Victoria and her newborn army, I started running and I put my hands against the surfaces I passed like trees, rocks and ferns. I kept running and I was almost to the Baseball clearing when I sensed the Cullen's then I heard them, the growling was impossible to miss unless your human.

I burst threw the trees and the Cullen's stayed in the trees but moved to where they were closer to me then they were to the spot where Vicky and the baby's were coming from. I took my knife and I spun to face the danger, I was in the middle of the clearing, I opened the blade and cut both my arms from the crease of my elbow to my wrist. I did that to both arms then I put the knife up as they came into sight, I held both arms to where the wounds couldn't be seen.

Once they were in the clearing I put my plan into action "well are you giving up so easy, no fight?" I laughed and threw my arms out in front of me so the newborns could see the blood flowing from the cuts and I smirked as some of them inched a little closer "come on you blood sucking leaches come get me!" I yelled, Vicky ran towards me and the newborns followed her. I grabbed a pokeball "alright Charizard, lets teach these leaches a lesson" I smiled as Charizard came out.

He roared "now Flamethrower!" I watched as he flew up high and torched almost all the newborns leaving a few for me. I easily killed the leftover newborns and then I turned my sights on Victoria "Vicky, Vicky, Vicky when will you learn that you can't win against the DAMNED!" I yelled the last word as I ran towards her, letting my claws and canines extend. I curled my claws and snarled viciously as I lunged for her, I grabbed her throat and slammed her into the ground.

I bit her throat in two and I severed her head like snapping a twig, it was way to easy. I grabbed her head and threw it into the inferno then I grabbed her body and tossed it in without really caring about it. I wasn't trying to be gentle, I just wanted her gone. I fell back but Charizard caught me, he set me down and grabbed my back pack. He got the gauze and wrapped my arms and hands up, I sighed 'that was a dangerous thing to do' I smiled.

'Since when did you become my boss?' he laughed, but kept working until he had the wounds completely wrapped up. He picked me up "let's go home Charizard" I could feel myself starting to give into the wave of lethargy that hit me. He spread his wings and took off flying threw the trees, I knew the Cullen's would be following us. I relaxed into his arms as he flew, he went faster. It told me that the Cullen's were gaining on us.

He finally reached the base of Mt. Rainier and I knew we would be there soon, I closed my eyes and sighed. I opened my eyes and I smiled slightly at the thought of going home, Charizard flew up then he hit the trail that started half way up the mountain he flew over the trail and followed it up the mountain. When he reached the top, we looked into the portal that would lead to our home. I heard footsteps, I spun around only to come face to face with the Cullen's.

I saw their shocked expressions and I knew what had to be done. I walked back to Charizard and I put him back into his pokeball before I dove into the hole. I knew that someone had followed me and when I was through the clouds I looked back and saw the Cullen's, all of them. I sighed in frustration and grabbed a pokeball "Lugia, I need a hand" he came out and caught me then he caught the others 'way to go Bella now you got questions to answer' I groaned.

I looked to Emmett as he came over and set next to me "so your 'DAMNED!' how'd that happen?" I sighed "I've always been damned but I never admitted it like that before to anyone, friend or foe" I said, he wrapped his arms around me "it's alright Bells, you can tell us" I wrapped my arms around him "it happened a long time ago" I started "I was heading for Snowpoint City when Team Rocket attacked me, I had been alone and the Team Rocket boss Giovanni had wanted me out of the picture" I shuddered.

I took a breath "he wanted me gone so that he could keep stealing other people's Pokemon and so that he would have a better chance to rule the world. That's his goal he wants the world but I won't let him have it. He set a trap that I didn't know about and when I got threw the tunnel I was pulled over a snowy hill, where no one would find my body. Butch and Cassidy were the ones who had been sent to _'take care'_ of me and I was scared because I was human" I trembled as I remembered.

I sighed "they started beating me and not even ten minutes later I could taste my own blood, I knew I had internal bleeding but I couldn't do anything about it. When they left I was nothing but a bloody pile and I remembered that since Jagger was a Mix breed he could hear thoughts, so I sent to him my final conscious thoughts and I fell into a darkness that I thought I would never come out of but a voice told me to hold on so I did" I let Em go and he let me go.

"What was the thought you sent him?" I looked at Rose "I thought 'please Jagger help me, please don't let me die' he was there in an instant but I was out cold, when I came to I saw Jagger crying and I was leaning on his chest, he had his arms wrapped around me. He said 'please god don't let her die' I smiled 'you can help me' he looked at me and I motioned to my throat and he bit me" I sighed "did it hurt?" Jasper asked.

I looked at him "yeah it hurt but I dealt with it and now I have a demon that's a pain in the ass but I love her" I grinned, Lugia stared to dive "alright everyone hold your breath 'cause were going in" I smiled, I drew a very deep breath and when we hit the water I gave myself gills so I could breath 'wow this is so beautiful' Alice thought 'I know right' I thought to her, she looked at me wide eyed. I smiled 'Bella did you just-' 'talk to you in your mind, yes, yes I did' she smiled.

Emmett was looking at a Milotic that swam close, he reached out and his hand brushed her hair. I smiled as he pulled his hand back and Milotic smiled at him then swam off, I linked every ones minds together and they started getting confused 'okay everyone shut up for a minute' they stopped and looked at me 'now I have temporarily linked your minds together so no more freaking out and I wanted to make sure your all holding on seeing as were going into the jet stream in a second' I braced myself.

The others braced themselves and their mates 'Bella why are we going into a jet stream?' I sighed 'because Emmett it's the only way to get to the hide out without anyone following us and I have a lot of enemies' we hit the jet stream and it was a shock to the others but they held on tightly after a twenty minute ride Lugia separated from the jet stream and five minutes later was surfacing in an underground cavern but it had computers and all this technology in it.

I smiled as I got rid of the gills and hopped onto dry land "welcome to the Fire Wolf hideout" I said as I helped Alice, Rose and Esme onto the ground. The boys hopped onto the ground and Lugia got out of the water four feet away on the built in ramp and he went upstairs. I walked over to my computers with the others following me "so Bella what's with the name?" I smiled 'only you Emmett' I set in my chair and checked the monitors.

I saw everything was alright "this is our headquarters" I motioned to the room "this room is where we do everything that has to do with our work" Jasper gave me a puzzled look "what kind of work?" I sighed and pulled up photos of the different groups "the ones wearing red are Team Magma, the ones in blue are Team Aqua, the freaks the the 'G' outfits are Team Galactic and the ones with the 'R' are Team Rocket" I explained.

I sighed "each of the teams except Team G want to rule the world. Team G want to create a new world where there is only peace but then the world would fall in ruin" I threaded my fingers together and rested my chin on my hands "they steal Pokemon from other trainers and they don't care what happens as long as they get what they want, that's where we come in" I pulled up a picture of the Pokemon tower in Lavender Town.

I sighed "this is the Pokemon Tower it's were Pokemon that Team Rocket killed rest" all the women gasped. I sighed but got up and started heading for the stairs, just then Jagger came down "Bella were getting low on food" he whined, I sighed "which kind?" I asked as I went to the storage locker "Cheetah, Leopard, Snow Leopard, African Lion, Grizzly, Black Bear and Polar Bear" I got a create that was mixed together, I gave it to him after I shut the door.

I sighed "now stop your whining" I watched as he smiled then went back upstairs. I lead them upstairs and into the kitchen where I knew Jagger would be but I found him drinking, I smack him upside his head and put the rest of the blood away myself "idiot I thought you put the blood up already" I shook my head and headed for the door. The Cullen's followed me and I went up to the mouth of the cave, I left the cave and closed my eyes as I breathed deeply.

The Cullen's were behind me watching curiously I sighed happily, my eyes shot open as I heard my Pokemon playing. I smiled and ran to see them, the Cullen's followed when I found them the first thing I did was jump into the lake with them. I smiled as I splashed them and the splashed me back, even Emmett jumped in and played with us. We laughed and played for a while but after two hours the alarm went off.

I jumped on to the water and ran back to shore, I jumped and ran back to the cave entrance I roared and all the Pokemon started running into the cave. The Cullen's followed the roar and my Pokemon back to the cave, they ran in behind me and I caused a vicious hurricane like storm and the winds were deadly. I walked backwards into the cave and watched as the storm got worse and worse until it was dangerous for even a vampire to be out in that storm, I smiled and turned heading deep into the cave with the Cullen's right behind me.


	3. the story

Bella's p.o.v.

I went down to the underground range where the Pokemon go during storms, I smiled as I looked to make sure the Pokemon were all here when Jass ran over to me "Bells we have a problem, my little Roserade is missing!" his Australian accent was in full force, I gasped "oh no" he looked scared, I took off to the cave entrance and ran out in search of the missing Roserade. I knew that losing Roserade would be the last straw for him and I couldn't let him throw all his hard work out the window and just be depressed or something.

I ran to the Garden and found her cowering in fear, I picked her up and ran back to the cave. Once I got back I ran to the range and I went straight to Jass, I handed her to him and he almost started crying "thanks so much sis" I hugged them "go take care of her" I said pulling back. He took her over to the patch of tall grass and Arcanine brought a full restore to him. He used it and Roserade started to feel better but I told my brother to let her rest for a few days.

I sighed and Absol walked over to me, I sighed running my hand threw his fur. I started thinking about how we needed to be careful so that we don't have any more problems, sighing I went over to the river bank and set down. Emmett walked over and set next to me while the others talked.

Jass's p.o.v.

I was so revealed to have my little Roserade back in my arms "Bella's an Angel that we don't deserve" I said as I held her close, I could feel eyes on me "what do you mean?" I smiled and looked at the vampires by me "Bella gave us a home, a family, somewhere we belong" I smiled "our family should not get along with each other because were different creatures but we do, were a family and nothing can change that, it's all thanks to Bella" I said.

I saw the blond look at me with curiosity "what do you mean different creatures?" I sighed "in our family there are Vampires, Werewolves, Demons, Angels, Arc Angels and many other different creatures" I sighed "if the Volturi ever find out about us there will be a war which is why we are in this world, we are hiding from the demons we all carry. If we fought our demons would take over our bodies so they could fight, its the main reason why we chose not to" I said looking at Bella.

I turned to look at Roserade "so how come your not tearing each other to pieces?" I looked as Rosalie "Bella, she's our leader and what she says goes. She has an aura of calm that we all pick up on, she's kind, gentle and sweet" I smiled knowing she can hear me "she's everything you'd want in a leader" I turned my attention back to Roserade but I knew that Bella would tell them her story since now they have to know.

Bella's p.o.v.

I sighed as I heard Jass but the smile on my face wouldn't leave, he had said what he felt and I was impressed. I had never known that he felt this way but he was still my brother and now I would have to tell my story of how the family came to be. I stood up and went towards the pond, the others followed me and we set on the grass. I sighed as I thought threw the past "it all started in 1608 I was a young women of 22" I sighed.

I smirked "back then I was one hell of a fighter, I could tangel with the best of 'em and win" I smiled "I was a good person and I helped those in need, I always helped the injured or the sick, I put their condition above my own. I was able to help so many and I was happy that I could help, I had a rough childhood. I had to be the adult because both my mother and father were ill and I had to take care of them" I sighed looking into the water.

They kept silent "I was six when they took ill and I had to take care of them, the doctor said that my mom didn't need to be working so that meant I had to do everything by my self. The cooking, the cleaning, the laundry, everything. I had to grow up so I could take care of them but I didn't mind I liked it, at night before bed I would tell my mother of what I did that day and she would always say how proud she was of me, my dad was always proud of me no matter what I did" I smiled.

"But all good things must come to an end and two weeks after my tenth birthday my mother and father passed in their sleep, when I woke up and went to check on them the second I touched my mothers hand I knew she was gone and when I looked at my father I knew they had passed in their sleep. I left and went to the doctors house and I knocked when he came out I told him what happend and he said he'd be over as soon as possible. After that I was left on my own, it was only when I asked for help that I got any but that wasn't often."

"I stopped asking for help a month afterwards, I knew it would do no good to seem like I couldn't fend for myself so I worked in the store at first then as I got older I was taking wagons of things to other towns. The older I got the more responsibilty I got but I could handle it, I was never taught to fight. I learned that on my own, when I would go to Golberg a city not to far away from Crystal Creek my home town. I would have to fight."

"You see it had thives, bandits, murderers, you name it had it and that was the other side of town. I had to take some jelews to a house over there so I had to go threw the bad part of town, I learned to fight there. A bandit came out and stopped the horse while two others pulled me of the wagon, of course I was never alone because there was a wolf that always followed the wagon but he wasn't a problem, in fact he was very friendly."

I smiled "I had named him Tuck because he liked to tuck under the seat on the wagon, which is where he was at that moment so I whistled and he jumped one of the guys who let me go when he got hit and I attacked the other one. together we chased off the men and I got back on the wagon with Tuck by my side. We got to the house Tuck stayed with me as I went to the door, when they opened the door one of there children ran outside when she saw Tuck, she thought he was a dog but her parents knew he was a wolf"

"They tried to get her away from him but the second she hugged him the became best friends, the family had thought about moving away from Golberg so I told them of my home in Crystal Creek and they said that they would have to think it over so I told them how they could get a hold of me and with my delivery made I got back on the wagon with Tuck. It was a few days later the Mr. Tomson the store owner had told me that the Carsons' were moving to Crystal Creek and they would need help so I went to the wagon and started on my way"

I smiled "I had to pass my house because it was on the way out of town so just as I got within shouting distance Tuck ran out of the house and was sitting in the wagon next to me in a heartbeat" I sighed "my health and well being has always been below taking care of others because of my past and I like to help other it's helping others that makes life clear for me well until I started my family but that didn't happen for a while."


	4. AN

I have 3 new polls but I will be putting them up one at a time (like I have a choice) and the one I have up now is an idea I had for a new Twilight fanfiction and the only clue you will get is that it is not a Edward/Bella but it does involve another Cullen man or should I say Hale or Whitlock... Ooooopppppssss I gave it away Oh well, I want you to give me your honest opinion and the polls will only be up for a week. I must thank you for your patience and I have to thank you for your time that you chose to waste on me and my stories.

*BOWS DOWN* THANK YOU!

Your greatful Author,

Bloody Rose 2

Oh and just so you know next Thursday I will change the poll to the one where I need your opinion on a book I'm working on and thinking about publishing then on Thursday the 18th I'll change it to the last poll I have which is basicly me asking you which story I should update first. Again thank you for your patience.


End file.
